tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Oliverandtoad13
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/ Re: Talk Page Archive Done! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin That wasn't the answer I was looking for. I was looking for an answer from Toby7 (the person I asked) because he can disable comments on blog posts. BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 14:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for answering that Richie. About the next admin thing, I have a feeling it may be you. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) friends? please can we be friends oliverandtoad13?Dart89 20:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC)dart89 Trainz? How do you insert Thomas engines into Trainz? :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 16:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, sounds complicated, but, I'm sure it's not. What website do I download it from? Thanks :P Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 17:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I've got TS2010, but, when I go on the website. It's only got like simple characters. It goes Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, but no Duck or any other character after that. One of my main characters in my story is Diesel. But, I can't find him on the list. :\ Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 08:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank You very much, When I tried to download it from the content in Trainz, it said that it couldn't find a username and password. I don't think I've got one, where can I get one? Thanks :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 09:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank You, I've made an account. :) But, I'm still stuck. When I open up content in Trainz, it still says "No Planet Auran username and password entered". But, I've made an account. I don't understand why it still says that. :P Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 09:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm definately logged in, but how do I find my serial number? I think I need that. :P Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 09:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank You, I've found it now. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 15:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Answers Good job! A Season 5 Fan 01:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Where to buy...... Where do I buy trainz at? I can't seem to find it on any website. Do I buy it at stores? A Season 5 Fan 01:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You could find it on amazon.com or ebay. It can be found where you get your PC games.GWROliver11 17:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dennis I was kinda hoping for the US Dub, as part of his horn isn't covered up by Brandon's narration, but thanks anyway, Richie. I don't think I really need it now though, I managed to use tweak the Iron Twins' Horn sound from Percy's New Whistle to recreate Dennis' horn. So thanks anyway. :) Jim 12:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Actually now that I think about it, it was more than the horn I wanted, it was his faces! (Whoops, forgetful me! See, I'm helping TheJonateers with his next project: Dennis and Norm, which he's modding from a model he made in a similar shape to the Ashford Works Shunter. And I could use some high quality shots so I can edit them like I did with Den, Dart, D10 and the new gronks (though you did most of the work on those two, I just fixed the eyes XD). :Do you have a DailyMotion? Wouldn't want you getting a strike on your YT page. Jim 14:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it'd be easier to take screenies of all his different faces, then we can try and edit them from there. Jim 15:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::He's got more than two, I checked :p Jim 15:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: Thanks, just finished editing those. I know he's got at least one or two more faces. How about the smile he had when he started honking his horn, or the one where Thomas decided to help him out of the ditch? Idk if one of those is the same as the others. Re:Henry's Lucky Day I asked because it was one of the few episodes I hadn't seen before. A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." Thank you! A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." Pic Thanks for sorting out the pic on my User Page. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 06:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) MOAR faces My friend recently sent me a small face chart for Dennis, I'll have the link up later. Also, a brand new Diesel 10 model by Thomas4Trainz is being built, and it's about 90% done. Not sure if it will have any other faces, but I think that some of the faces we saw at angles in CAE (and his scared one in TATMRR) could be edited to frontal shots. Whaddya think? Jim 16:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the pics of his scared and happy faces here on the wiki would suffice, doesn't need to be the absolute highest quality, just high enough to look good on this: http://i420.photobucket.com/albums/pp289/bobluzok/D10Beta-3.jpg :The Dennis faces are right here. I edited the eyes on some of the the ones I downloaded from you. Might look a bit weird, idk. http://s538.photobucket.com/albums/ff350/soupdragon90/ Jim 17:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Not quite sure about the CGI faces. I'll ask Thomas4Trainz about that, so let's stick with his model ones for now. Jim 17:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Just got a reply from Thomas4Trainz. He said he would prefer model series faces. :) Jim 12:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Annual stories Hey there! It seems now that I'm not alone to create pages of annual stories by Christopher Awdry. I'll tell you what, would you mind tell me what other annual stories you'll be creating for sometime? Here's the list of what I'll be creating soon: * Donald and Douglas (2001) * Bertie the Snow Bus * Timber! * James' Rest Cure (1994) * The Diesel Trilogy (Old Sqaure Wheels, Rusty Red Scrap Iron and Galloping Sausage) Dan5589 13:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well just in case if I get a bit tired, I'll may rely on you to do the rest too, so thanks. :) Dan5589 13:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Tell you what, I'll leave you to do the rest tomorrow. Because I'll be going to National Railway Museum to see the Flying Scotsman, and I'll be back online on sunday. :Dan5589 12:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Elderly Brakevan Whoops! Did not see that. Thank you for telling me! :) A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 20:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Trapped By Tree Sorry if I'd caused some competition when it comes to annual stories for the wikia, but you were right that your pictures were much brighter than mine. :P Dan5589 20:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Another one On Thomas Answers, there is a user named 76.105.185.83 who is making question using the N word and he is also making questions offending YouTube users like missoliverandblossom. A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 14:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Face Work How goes it? Or have ya been busy with other unreleated stuff? (In the case of the later, that's okay too, we all have real lives. :P) Just so ya know, Bob plans to release Diesel 10 soon along with a new RWS Stepney model he made with Paul Hobb's terrier mesh. Jim 15:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Badges I know!! I just earned another! :P SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 20:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Same user? I hate to ask you, but there is another troublesome user on the answers again, I think it's the same user as before, but his username is 24.61.8.68. He's been creating spam pages about Ku Kux Clan's and ThomasPercyandToby2. A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 03:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) YouTube? I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your YouTube channel? I can't see it! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Helping Out? Could I help out the Thomas and Friends Answers, by deleting the spam questions or maybe something else? A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 22:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Profile Pic Is your picture from the latest Railway Series Book? BramGroatonWikia 14:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Chat You are a very rude person. You accussed me for something that I did not say. I only discuss the thomas subjects that were on the chat. You had me banned because you mixed me up with someone else. Your an adult. Get a life buddy. Just to clear things up Just so you would know, I wasn't the one calling you a very rude person; according to my email notification (I always click "follow this page" when I edit) it was TTTEEpisodesUS. However, since he didn't sign his note, it looked sort of like I said it, which I didn't. BramGroatonWikia 21:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Screen Caps The compress better that's why I went back to PNGs. Other than that, I still can't see the difference :L SteamTeam 14:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi, would it be OK if I added you to my friends list? JRCS 18:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi its me the spammer from the wiki answers i just want to tell you im sorry i was just mad how thomas changed to cgi Do you wonder... Do you wonder why I RARELY edit on here?! Do you?! Well, let's see, people like you don't give others a chance, nor do they learn how to READ and UNDERSTAND comments! I'm not asking for anything, but will you please LEAVE ME ALONE?! HenryDuckFan 20:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :But apparently you didn't understand anything of what I've said! I WASN'T advertising or insulting you! If you'd read the comments, or PROVE anything, then I'll believe you! HenryDuckFan 20:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, looks as if there are no comments to PROVE! And besides, did I advertise on the MAIN PAGE?! NO! And, just for the nonsense you've caused, you're BANNED from my wiki! Good day! HenryDuckFan 20:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow. I meant the HOME PAGE on the wiki! And you're just like BashDashCrashSmash! You both HATE "advertising"! And besides, everything was going well, until YOU showed up! Thanks "pal"! HenryDuckFan 20:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Man, you need to CALM DOWN! Will you forget about all this?! I'm not doing anything unless you unblock me! Then I'll apologize! And besides, I was the one who wanted to end that stupid argument on the chat in the first place! HenryDuckFan 21:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I made this in my free time ;) Just copy and paste it on user page if you like it. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I know! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 14:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) STAN 'STAN' has not returned as of now. EWS Railways 20:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :'STAN' has threatened Leakless52. EWS Railways 20:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ::He's returned again, as Emilysbiggestfanever. We've alerted Toby7, and he's kickbanned him. --LeakLess52 22:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::For the day, after you left,he returned once under the above name but continued to threaten users EWS Railways 02:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Incase of Emilysbiggestfanever turned out NOT to be STAN, we nicknamed her "MILLIE" based from a Canadian sitcom with two characters 'STAN' and 'MILLIE'. CalleyFan 02:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Block Recommendation I'll take care of him. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. :) BTW can you finish uploading images from RS #42 please? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The page is unlocked. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Are you currently in chat? And is it working for you? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:18, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well that's good/bad news for me. :P I thought it was just my computer acting up! Do you think it may be the new smilies I put in causing the problem? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I wonder what it is then? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Same questions as yesterday. :P The chat says you're there, but I can't see you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::hello, what's happening to the chat he didn't enter, if you or a admin know the reason please talk on my user page, you and the admin can edit my page for answer my question Hey! How come you banned me again!!!!! This isn't fair. What is up with you being so serious!!!!!!!! I Just asked a question on if u thought my cat was cute. NEXT PICTUE-- How is a picture of a wooden Duke spam!! It's either e fix this up or im not coming back to the wikia anymore!!!!! Usthomasepisodes 18:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Usthomasepisodes! :and besides, on my TTTEEpisodesUS Account, I WAS HACKED!!!!!! I DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING ABOUT BRITNEY SPEARS! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS AGAIN!!!!!!! YOUR SO UNFAIR!Usthomasepisodes 18:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Um...How did I crash YOUR internet?????? :::Anyways, ill be more of a Disney Person. The People over there are nicer! ::::OkOK. I didn't know posting smiles would be crashing others' internetUsthomasepisodes 18:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) dude, I NEVER KNEW THAT! IM ONLY 11 YRS OLD! HOW DO U EXPECT ME TO KNOW HOW TO CRASH OTHER PEOPLES CP'S!Usthomasepisodes 18:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :well, now since u mentioned the word 'paying', i know iv'e been punishedBAD.r u able to get it fixed?Usthomasepisodes 18:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC)